Talk:Psi-Ball
Definitions I thought "pinging" was the act of contacting another psion via a psionic projection, and attempting to get their attention by hitting them with an energy burst, or a telepathic suggestion. WingedWolfPsion 8:13 PM, February 8, 2006 (MTN) :As did I. -- Siege 04:20, 9 February 2006 (UTC) ::I suggest we remove 'pinging', and give it its own page. Maybe using a psi-ball that way would be a subcategory of pinging? I think that would work better. WingedWolfPsion 9:49 PM, February 8, 2006 (MTN) :::What is a psi-ball BUT a psionic projection? And what is the impact of a psi-ball but "hitting them withn an energy burst? Giltwist 21:15, 9 February 2006 (UTC) ::::A psi-ball is a contained energy burst, rather than a simple attempt to connect. It's like the difference between handing someone your business card and just touching them on the shoulder. -- Siege 21:47, 9 February 2006 (UTC) ::::: Which is worth advocating? Either way, we're talking about seriously early attempts. Is it all that useful to just push energy at people as if you were splashing water on them? Take a little extra time and learn to make it into a psi-ball, you'll probably have better results and plus you are getting practice making constructs. Giltwist 01:57, 10 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Why should we be advocating anything here? This is about defining terms properly, not advocating one type of use over another. It's not necessary to use a ball, if you just increase the intensity and narrow the beam, you can do more than you could with a ball anyhow. Pinging is used by novices and veterans alike. WingedWolfPsion 10:32 PM, February 9, 2006 (MTN) :::::::Publication is advocation. Simply by inclusion in these early articles, we are defining the flavor of the wiki's future. By omission, in some respects, we tell to future users what isn't wanted. Granted, one need not use the ball form in order to "ping" but its a motivation for newcomers to attempt the psi-ball technique if they can make a game of it. As a teacher by profession, I can tell you that motivation is huge to learning. Perhaps what is really needed here is not a separation, but a wording change. As Siege points out below, pinging for advanced practitioners has a far more complex meaning. Maybe the pinging section here should reflect that pinging is a common use of psi-balls and not that pinging HAS to use psiballs. Giltwist 21:39, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Actually, to clarify, if I ping someone energetically, I attempt to either: # form a connection and sample their energy, or # send them a small shot of energy to catch their attention. I don't bother with an actual energy ball; waste of effort for the minimal effects I need. -- Siege 11:04, 10 February 2006 (UTC) :Same here--I send them an energy shot, or a TP suggestion, I never use a psi-ball. Psi-balls to me are a beginner exercise, primarily, and not much more. You can make them do more complex things by programming them, but if you're going to do that, you might as well go ahead and shape them appropriately. I really think the pinging needs its own page, to go over more details on different ways to do it. WingedWolfPsion 11:41 AM, February 15, 2006 (MTN) Why "Psi-ball"? Here's a good question: Why is this a "psychic" technique, and not a "chi" (or even just "energy") technique? In any case, it's a construct. -- Siege 11:17, 10 February 2006 (UTC) :I think it all started with a misguided attempt to classify traditions. For example, a "chi" technique has a definitively eastern flavor while "psi" has a deliciously new-age/scifi spin. In my own practice, I use these different terms somewhat interchangeably but I like the idea of using them to define different uses of energy. Many westerners have a tri-partite conception of a human being -- namely the mind, the body, and the soul. "Chi" to me means the energy of the physical body. Healing, martial arts, etc. seem to be "chi" techniques. Similarly, I see "psi" as the energy of the mind, so telepathy, some constructs, and clairvoyance seem to be "psi" or "psychic" techniques. "Prana" is also one that gets thrown around in the energy channeling circles a lot. "Prana" tends to have emotional context not found in the other two. So I would consider acts such as empathy to be using "prana." In fact, I find that in highly emotional situations, it is easy to deal with "prana" as opposed to "psi." Giltwist 21:33, 10 February 2006 (UTC) ::Well, it could be a general energy-working tech, you're correct. It should be an energy ball, then, not a psi-ball. But there are other ways to set apart the various types of energy working described. The school of thought I was taught in classifies them by the types of energy they use as well as the techniques they employ for using it--thus, psionics only uses auric energy, while chi-working generally uses life/core energy. In that system, there's a distinct difference between a psi-ball and a ki-ball, though both are just simple spherical constructs. WingedWolfPsion 11:43 AM, February 15, 2006 (MTN)